


Little Moments

by SnowsGhost



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow - Freeform, R plus L equals J, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowsGhost/pseuds/SnowsGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random song-fic that came to mind at midnight, once it was in my mind it wasn't for leaving! Enjoy, no hate, my first time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word.

Jon Snow was 5 when he became a frequent visitor at the Stark household, his parents where best friends of the Starks and he was best friends with their oldest son Robb. The Starks held a BBQ where Jon and his family showed up every year and this year was no different. Sixteen-year-old Jon was sat with Robb and Theon Greyjoy by the pool laughing and joking when they heard a scream. They all looked up to see Robb’s sister Sansa who was fourteen hopping around screaming with blood coming out of her foot. “FUCK!”  
The word shocked every one, as Sansa was the proper one of the family, she hated swearing and any form of violence. Robb and Theon snickered and Jon stood up to help her. It was no secret Jon had a crush on the oldest daughter of the Stark family. He adored her from the day they met and as she grew the feelings only advanced. They where close, Jon would often help her with Math and Science as Jon was aiming to become a doctor they where his favorite subjects. He grabbed one of the towels laid out and smiled at her seeing a shard of glass coming out of her foot “It’s ok, just a bit of glass.” He smiled up at her reassuringly and got the disinfectant Mrs. Stark passed him and wiped it around her foot before pulling out the glass he heard her whimper and wrapped the towel around her tightly. “There we go.”  
Sansa smiled down at him “Thank you Jon.”  
He heard Theon snicker behind him “it’s a good job we had DR Jon on hand!” he teased and Sansa glared at him.  
“Damn right, if you was my only hope I’d lose my foot!” he retorted and Jon smirked as Theon shut up. 

And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into,  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red,  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

Two years later, Sansa had been begging Jon to help her drive, due to the fact he totaled Robb’s car he was evidently hesitant. “Please please pleaseee!” she pleaded with big eyes and Jon groaned.  
“Sans… you totaled your brothers car!” he tried to reason but his guard fell bit by bit.  
Sansa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his chin, they had been affectionate to each other since she was fifteen and he seventeen when he picked her up from a restaurant after being stood up. “Pweaseee?” she looked up at him with big innocent eyes and he sighed in defeat.  
“Fine” he muttered and she squealed and jumped up kissing him.  
“You are my favorite!”  
Not an hour later they where out of the car and Sansa was red in the face. “I am so sorry Jon!”  
Jon sighed and nodded looking at how cute she looked, he didn’t care that the back end of his truck was against a lamppost he smiled softly at her and wrapped her in his arms. “It can be fixed, lets get you warm whilst we wait for recovery.” He smiled and she looked up and him and nodded with sad eyes and he kissed her softly.

Well that's just like this last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that.

5 years later.  
Jon had finished work to come home to Sansa in the kitchen baking. “Hey princess.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
“This is a surprise.” She pouted and he laughed at her.  
“I think I have had enough surprises today don’t you think?” he winked and she glared and put the cake in the oven.  
He picked her up by the legs and wrapped them around his waist before carrying her to the living room his lips not leaving hers.  
They lay on the sofa completely naked and in bliss when the fire alarms went off “SHIT!” She ran into the kitchen and opened the oven pulling out what looked like charcoal. “Noooo, no no no no!” she pouted with tears in her eyes.  
Jon tried not to laugh and he pulled her into his arms “Hey! Come on” he mumbled kissing her head. “Lets go out yeah?”  
Sansa nodded tearfully into his arms and they got ready to go for a meal. In Jon’s eyes a burnt cake was totally worth it. But he’d never tell her that.

I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that

1 year later.  
“Sansa are you sure this is the right way?” Jon asked with a frown as they turned down a street Jon was certain he went down five times already.  
“Yes!” she mumbled with a frown and Jon peaked over and laughed.  
“Sansa… you have the map the wrong way” Sansa looked and turned the map around with wide eyes.  
“Oh” she said sadly and Jon smiled at her.  
“Don’t worry about it, we will find a restaurant around here” he suggested.  
Sansa sighed and threw the map “Why can’t I do anything right?”  
Jon smiled “You do lots right! You just made a mistake, it’s easy done”  
She looked at him with tears falling out of her eyes “You deserve someone perfect.” She muttered and Jon laughed at her.  
“Perfect? Princess, please? If I had someone ‘Perfect’ I’d be bored shitless ok so you cant read a map! I can’t write an article like you, or cook like you ok?” he put his hand under her chin “I don’t want perfect, I want you.” He mumbled kissing her and he pulled away smiling.  
That night they got back to their house and she had a ring on her finger and a smile on her face.

When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments 

Saturday night was film night; they lay back on the sofa curled up watching whatever was on television. Jon felt that familiar tingle in his arm as she had fallen asleep on him, once again. He looked down at her and smiled, she was wearing one of his t-shirts and her underwear. Her hair up in a bun on her head and her face relaxed. He kissed her head softly he didn’t want to wake her; she looked so peaceful and calm in her own dreams. He soon lifted her and carried her to bed softly making sure he didn’t wake her up. Once they got into bed he kissed her nose.  
‘One more week and you’ll be my wife’ he thought to himself as he slowly drifted off with her comfortable in his chest. 

When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that  
The week leading to their wedding was hectic but once Jon saw her walking down the aisle on her father’s arm he forgot every little bit of stress and worry he felt love and adoration run through his veins and his heart pounded harder in his chest.  
They where married and he was now swinging her around on the dance floor both of them in their own world, just the two of them and the people around them weren’t there as he hummed the lyrics in her ear making her giggle.  
“I love you Sansa Snow,” he whispered into her ear.  
“I love you too Jon Snow” she whispered back softly kissing his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Little Moments' by Brad Paisley I have no ownership nor do i claim too! I'm just a hopeless romantic with a soft spot for Jon and Sansa!


End file.
